Wedding Dreams
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: During Sierra's Christmas wedding, Oliver and Kyle recall memories of their little girl


** Wedding Dreams**

**Summary: During Sierra's Christmas wedding, Oliver and Kyle recall memories of their little girl.**

**Author's Note: There are a few OCs in this, Gabriel Max-Sierra's fiancé/husband. Ryan Fish-Kish's adoptive son. Emily Balsom-Shane's wife, and April Balsom.**

Gigi Morasco-Balsom came out of the bridal dressing room with her seventeen year old daughter, April. As soon as she saw Oliver and Kyle, she smiled brightly. "Hey. Sierra looks beautiful." She told them, reaching out to squeeze Oliver's wrist. "She's been asking for you two."

Oliver let out a nervous breath, taking his husband's hand. "I can't believe today's finally happening. It seems like just yesterday we were singing her lullabies.

The woman nodded, laughing. "I know what you mean. When Shane got married a few years ago, I couldn't help but think of how time just flew by. And pretty soon, I'm going to have to go through the same thing with April here."

Kyle smiled and wrapped an arm around Oliver's waist. "Come on, we better go on in. You know how impatient Sierra is." As soon as they were in front of the door to the bridal suite, he reached out a hand and knocked, waiting to hear his little girl's voice.

"Come in!" A sweet voice said lightly.

Kyle and Oliver walk inside the large room, gazes immediately going to the slender, blonde woman in front of the mirror.

Sierra's blue eyes stared at them from the mirror, small hands fluttering nervously. "How do I look?" She wondered meekly.

Oliver grinned, walking towards his daughter to wrap her in a hug. "You look absolutely gorgeous. Did April let you borrow her sapphire necklace?" He asked as he pulled away, taking in the small gold heart with the blue sapphire rose wrapped around it.

The young woman bit her bottom lip, nodding shyly, fingering the necklace lightly. "I feel so nervous." She breathed.

"Well _don't, _Sierra. You look beautiful and Gabriel is a very lucky man. We're all here for you." Kyle answered, pulling her into a hug, her curls tickling his nose.

The door to the Bridal Suite suddenly opened once more and April poked her head in. "They're ready to start." She said, smiling widely, dimple flashing in her cheek.

"Oh god." Sierra groaned, eyes fluttering shut as she laced an arm through her papa's and then the other through her father's.

As the music started and they began to lead her down the aisle, Kyle couldn't help but remember when she was three years old and all about playing dress up and running about outside. It didn't even seem like that long ago.

Oliver couldn't help but remember his daughter's reaction when they'd adopted Ryan. She'd been ecstatic to have a little brother to watch over and protect. The two were so close, despite the ten year age difference-Ryan was fourteen while Sierra was twenty-four. Speaking of Ryan, he stood there, grinning from just beside Gabriel, boyish face bright with happiness.

As soon as Sierra was in front of the priest and her fiancé, Kyle and Oliver gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat back down. Her hand immediately squeezed Gabriel's and she stared deeply and lovingly into his wide brown eyes, whispering that she loved him under her breath, dimple in her cheek flashing. He was so handsome. And to think, when she'd first met him years ago, when she was just a little bit younger than Ryan, she'd found him annoying. Now, here they were, getting married after dating off and on since they were sixteen, before finally staying together these past three years. All her dreams were coming true. She was having a wonderful wedding, she had an amazing husband, absolutely perfect friends and family.

-SG-

The DJ had just announced the first dance of husband and wife and everyone watched in awe as Gabriel and Sierra Max stepped out onto the dance floor, arms wrapping around the other as the began to float flawlessly around the room.

-RC-

The first people to get out on the dance floor with them was Ryan who grabbed his best friend, Caroline's hand, dragging her out onto the floor. Their movements were much different from Sierra and Gabriel's. Less perfect and more crazy, garnering giggles from the audience and from Sierra who watched them, head resting on her husband's shoulder.

As Oliver and Kyle went to the dance floor as well, they smiled at one another, wrinkles around their eyes and smile lines around their lips. "So, is this life everything you imagined when we got Sierra?" Kyle wondered aloud.

The other man shook his head, smile quirking his lips as he placed a gentle kiss to his mouth, whispering, "It's so much better."

**The End**


End file.
